The Lunar Eclipse revised
by Maggie Isabel
Summary: The Atrox has shifted all for of the daughters powers to a simple high school girl in an attempt to destroy them once and for all...
1. Default Chapter

"The Lunar Eclipse"  
Prologue  
  
A strong wave of energy pulsed through The Atrox. Finally, when all other attempts had failed, the daughters would be defeated. A tiny sense of comfort in the cold black void erupted within, as the shadow slowly began to move over the moon in a Lunar Eclipse.  
As if viewing the moment from above, The Atrox watched as the first Daughter slept, her intakes of breathe slow and even, unsuspecting. In a matter of minutes, her ability to become invisible would leave her body.  
Slow motion seemed to envelope the scene as the moon was covered in a glassy darkness. Lunging into the dark, in one swift spinning downward motion, it wrapped itself around each of the four sleeping girls, suffocating them from the inside out.  
Grasping them moments from death, it drew away, tingling with the warmth that the powers combine created. This was its hour.  
Followers all around LA could sense the usual balance of good and evil shift into their favor.  
First, the overpowering victory surged through the Atrox, but it was quickly fallowed by pain.  
As if sensing the abduction, each power raced through it, striking it down with death defying blows. The sensational tingling turned into the pain of a thousand knives.  
In a desperate attempt to escape the pain, The Atrox tossed the four powers into a innocent civilian, until he could figure out how to control them and use them against the Daughters, or until the next full moon...which ever came first. 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter One  
  
The clock on the wall buzzed a loud whining sound, and she flipped onto her stomach, wanting just "five more minuets." She pulled the pillow over her head, but too late. Zipper had heard the clock and was stretching already. The black tabby hopped onto the bed, kneading the pillow with her paws, and then moving to her neck as if saying, "hey you, wake up. The clock went off and I'm still hungry." It continued pushing at her until she rolled over, glaring at the cat, then pushed it off the bed. It landed on its feet with a thud, and rushed at the door, waiting for the hinges to give and open. She rolled out of bed, the tired feeling dragging at her like porcelain dishes to gravity, and she would crash to the floor at any minute. She passed by the mirror, and stopped, running a hand through her shoulder length brown hair.  
Shaking her head, she opened the door, letting the cat out into the hall and bug another member of the family. Maybe the twins would wake up and cause enough noise to snap her into focus. She managed to walk down the hall, knocking on her parent's door twice. They had gotten back late from yet another party, but that was no excuse to slack off. She pushed into the bathroom, turning on the shower, placing two fingers in the water and adjusted the temperature. Pulling off the PJ's, she tossed the Junior Mint's patterns into the basket, the wash-them-sometime-later basket. She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water wash over her body, accepting. Sometime later a ruckus could be heard in the hall and she knew the twins were up. That would be mom rapping at the door in 3...2...1  
"Kaye! The rest of us want some hot water too! And I need your help with Yvonne and Kasia!" She heard her bang her fists on the door again before chasing down the hall after one of the terrible two.  
Stepping out of her sanctuary, she wrapped herself in her towel, she security blanket, and rushed across the hall into her room.  
More screams and giggles of laughter and she knew it was them. By them she meant Y-to-K. Y2K. Yvonne to Kasia Mac. Kaye nicknamed her only two three-year-old siblings Y2K, the end of the world. Sure enough, stepping into the blue-carpeted hall, she spotted two nude butts dashing around the corner, fallowed by a distressed mother holding two separate outfits. Her natural curls wild with anxiety, she tried desperately to capture the twins, and clothe them. Kaye knew it wouldn't happen. She shook her head and escaped down into the kitchen. Her father, Mike had already left, his plate of muffin crumbs still on the counter. Grabbing her backpack, Kaye grabbed a banana and a to go mug of coffee, managing to yell a "goodbye mom" before swinging open the side door to the outside world. The bright sun hung in the sky, warming her back. Her school was only a few blocks away, and she could walk.  
Although the sun cast heat waves about the ground already, Kaye Mac felt a shiver creep up her spine. Her tired eyes flicked around; looking nearby for any passersby that gave her sudden sense that she was being watched. To no prevail, Kaye kept on her walk to La Brea High, trying to ignore the urge to bolt.  
Reaching the tall building, kids bustled around the parking lot, hopping out of cars, greeting friends. Picking up her pace, she brushed by a large group of girls; all talking in distressed hushed voices.  
About to push through the security guards, she felt a cold hand grip her shoulder. Spinning around, ready to attack, she stopped mid war cry, starring into the bewildered face of Bryan.  
"Hello, Xina, warrior princess." He teased, walking beside her toward the metal detectors.  
"Hello, Bryan." She muttered, shaking her head.  
The blonde haired boy smirked, throwing his arm around her waist, guiding her around the line of students waiting to get into the school.  
"Just thought I'd say hi...don't seem so happy to see me. The joy is overwhelming." He snorted, letting go and taking slow easy strides down the hall.  
Kaye glanced at him. Bryan was hot. There was no other way of saying it. But he was like a brother to her, ever since their second break up; they were determined to stay friends.  
"Sorry." She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Turning the dial of her locker combination, she clicked it open, grabbing her first few books for the day.  
"I just feel...funky." She shrugged, the words to describe how she felt failed her.  
"Well, funky or not, you still coming to see the concert tonight?" He tilted his head, pausing to slap a high five with a fellow basketball player.  
"You mean to see SR71?" she felt stupid asking, of course that's what he meant.  
"Yeah." She finished, just in time to see him take the other hall down to English 1.  
"Yeah..." She repeated, shaking her head again.  
With each echoing step to class, she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, someway, today was going to be different than the day she had awoken to.  
Turning down the next hallway, she scanned the doors like every morning since the first day, looking for room 127. Coming up on her calculus class, she gripped the knob to the door.  
Pain seared through her head, and she blacked out for a few moments, jerked as reality slipped away. As if it were an old black and white movie, she watched as a big black cloud swooped down, and attacked four girls, as if suffocating them to death. She could feel their pain, and she stifled a whimper as the image inside her head vanished, and she once again found herself clutching the doorknob. 


	3. Chapter2

Chapter Two  
  
The second power  
  
Petrified, she didn't notice the crowds filing in around her. A shiver, the same one that had greeted her earlier, crept up her spine. She cast quick glances about, the usual hallway chatter filling her ears. Her knuckles were white, a death grip on the knob. Kids began to complain behind her.  
"Sorry." She mumbled, brushing through the crowds of students from her class.  
A dull ache was forming at her temples and she moaned, making way for the bathroom.  
The door swung open as she used her shoulders to push it open, her fingers already searching through her purse for Motrin, Midol, or...something. Finding a bottle, she yanked it out, pressing her palm against the cap, anxious to try to sort her thoughts out. Popping two IB Profin into her mouth, she concentrated on slow easy breaths, leaning over the sink and gripping the edge as if she would fall over other wise.  
After a short time, she noticed four pairs of eyes upon her. Four girls stared at her, intent, quizzical, and concerned. She recognized their faces. Jemina, Vanessa, Catty and Serena, all girls that she had a class or two with during the day.  
"You ok, Kaye?" Jemina was the first to speak, taking a hesitant step forward.  
"Yeah...you look..."Serena stopped mid sentence, mouth open.  
"Na huh." She whispered, and then nodded a goodbye to her before patting her shoulder on the way out. The others fallowed, obviously as confused as Kaye was. Something about the disbelief in her voice worried Kaye.  
Alone, she wet her hands, pressing her palms to her eyes, as if trying to recall what she had seen. But even now, the image was slipping her mind.  
  
The first bell snapped her from her thoughts, and she stood, convincing herself that the lack of sleep had caused the illusion, before slipping out the door toward calculus.  
  
By lunch, she still hadn't been able to shake the edgy feelings, but at least now the headache had faded to a dull pounding. Lost in thought, she didn't realize two trays slip next to her, fallowed by the joking faces of Bryan and Katie. Katie, her best friend, smiled weakly, shoving her fork into her mouth, as if stalling for time, choosing her words slowly.  
Bryan, being the guy he was, avoided eye contact all together, and pretended to be looking for someone across the cafeteria.  
"What?" Kaye said, quirking her brow in amusement. It wasn't every day your best buds behave this way.  
"What?" She asked again, watching Katie take another slow bite.  
"Bryan..." He jerked his attention back to her, and then he too became absorbed in the rubber school lunches.  
"Katie..." She persisted, looking from one friend to another, then resting her gaze on the blonde haired girl.  
"So what happened...exactly...?" Katie exploded, popping the question.  
"Yeah, we heard you had a melt down right before class." Bryan pushed his tray away, resting his elbows on the table.  
"Nothing. Just, um, mood swings." She lied. It was her turn to play dumb. Starring at her own food, she jammed her fork into her mouth, savoring the taste of mashed potatoes.  
"Common, Kaye. Don't lie to us." Bryan slung his arm about her shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. Katie ooched closer as well, poking her side.  
"It was nothing." She kept up her charade. Earlier, she would've loved to tell them. But after replaying the moments over and over again in her mind, she decided that she didn't need her friends thinking she was insane.  
  
I bet she's just going through pms.  
"I am not!" Kaye snapped at Katie. Katie, on the other hand, looked confused.  
"Not what?" Katie shook her head in bewilderment.  
"Not going through pms." Kaye insisted, narrowing her eyes.  
"I didn't..." Katie's brow furrowed, her face growing redder.  
Oh, great. More girl talk about wonderful girl hormones.  
"No ones asking you to stay." She turned back to Bryan, smirking. "If you don't want to hear about our hormones, just leave." She snickered, then stopped as he shook his head.  
"I didn't say anything..." Bryan said slowly.  
"What? But I heard you."  
"He didn't say anything, Kaye." Katie gingerly touched her shoulder, timid.  
"I must be going insane." She picked up her tray, standing.  
She was sure had had clearly heard them say those things, but then they had said they didn't.  
Dumping her trash, Kaye set off toward the parking lot, hoping she could sneak out without getting caught.  
  
I wonder what Kaye saw...  
  
There it was again. She looked over to a nearby table and saw Jemina, Vanessa, Catty and Serena, sitting there, huddled close together. There was no way she could have heard them with the distance that was between them, and everything else.  
  
Does she know she had a premonition?  
  
Stopping in her tracks, she knew she had heard them this time. Turning directions, Kaye sauntered over to their table. Vanessa was the first to see her. She tugged at Catty's shirt, who then turned around. Jemina and Serena turned too, looking up at Kaye.  
"Hey Kaye. Do you need something?" There was something in Serena's voice that made her believe she was hiding something.  
"What'd you call it?" Kaye asked, referring to the picture she had seen in her mind earlier. She was sure that's what they were talking about.  
"What?" Vanessa asked, biting her lower lip.  
"Was it a ...um...premonition?" Kaye adjusted her grip on her purse, eyes wide, waiting.  
For a second, she thought they would tell her. But Jemina just shook her head; her black spiral curls catching the light.  
"Sorry, um, I'm not sure what you're talking about..."  
A moment later, she heard: Holy cow! She reads minds too! There's no other way! I didn't even say that out loud! Wait till Serena finds out her power has gone to Kaye too... It sounded like Jemina's voice, but Kaye had been looking right at her...and her lips hadn't moved. Surprised, she stepped back slowly, then turned, bolting out the door. Now she definitely knew she was going insane. She had to get home to figure this out.  
  
(A couple of things to explain. One, the Atrox could only take the daughters powers because it was a Lunar Eclipse, a time when their powers are not guarded, and he just figured out how. Two, Tianna isn't in this. And three, review and tell me if it's worth finishing.) 


End file.
